Dreams of a Nightmare
by DeeLala
Summary: Bulma is having dreams. Dreams that keep her awake at night and Scare her to death. These dreams ruin her life, these dreams are about Vegeta....complete, yay!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm a depressed teenager, who is trying to pass time because she cannot find anyone to go with her to see Rent. If you don't know, you need to ask somebody. Anyway, I do not own DragonBall Z, or Rent. Enjoy the story folks.

She ran fiercely, stumbling each step. He just walked behind her, slowly, though he was catching up. She stopped dead in front of the staircase. She wasn't thinking about were she was going, she was just as good as a dead end. Out of options, and hearing the footsteps get louder and louder she ran up the steps and into the bathroom. The damn lock was too slippery, or maybe it was her sweat. Never the less she managed to lock the door, and collapsed on the floor waiting.

She looked around her all too familiar luxurious bathroom, the place she would die in. She could just imagine her blood stained in the peach covered rug. Her body in the fetal position, or maybe her joints twisted. The disturbing images in her mind were interrupted by a knock on the door. There was nothing she could do.

"Trapped like a rat now aren't we?" The cruel voice sneered through the door. She could just imagine his twisted smile, anticipating her slow painful death.

"Please Vegeta, don't do this, I love you"

Bulma cradled herself in her arms. Back and fourth, back and fourth. He was being too patient he was planning something. The tension was killing her in a worse way than Vegeta could ever. Slowly Bulma rose up, and unlocked the door.

There her husband stood, smirking. She looked up at him, with her crystal blue eyes filled with betrayal, pain and heartache.

Vegeta stepped closer to her it was her time.

Faster than Bulma could take a breath, she felt her feet dangle below her. He held her by her neck in mid air. Choking and gasping for breaths, her tears and sweat ran down to his hand, and went along his arm. Vegeta tightened his grip and let out a maniacal laugh, while Bulma let out a blood-curtailing scream.

"Bye-Bye Onna"

Vegeta waved good-bye with his one free hand. She looked at him; he was looking forward to something. Vegeta stuck that free hand inside Bulma's mouth. She started gagging and started to feel vomit come up. Before she even had a chance, she felt a ki-blast warming up. Vegeta curled his lips, as he felt Bulma's fear.

"I don't need love"

"VEGETA NO!" Bulma shoot up from her warm satin sheets, soaked in sweat. She was panting for breath and just couldn't seem to stuff it down her throat.

Bulma looked to her side to see Vegeta starring at her cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

"Can you scream any louder? I'm curious." Vegeta was about to sit up with her but Bulma flinched when he moved. She grabbed her pillow and slowly crept out of the bed.

"Vegeta, I'm going to sleep in my old room tonight. See you in the morning"

Before Vegeta could give a response, Bulma fled. She knew he wouldn't chase after her, not when she was awake. She hasn't told anyone about her dreams, but she has been sleeping in her childhood room almost every other night, for the past two weeks.

Bulma was way to tall for the twin bed, but the heavy, pink confuter, made her feel safe. Like hiding under the cover could protect her from all the monsters. To others she may seem crazy, but she's scared of her own husband. She took a breath, and tried to find sleep. Bulma found it eventually.

That morning, Bulma woke up groggy, and discombobulated. (Yay! I used a big word!) She put on a modest robe, and limped down the stairs. Bulma saw Vegeta sitting at the table; she could see in his face that he wasn't trying to explode about his food being late. Bulma ran to the cabinets and immediately started throwing things on to the counter.

After finding decent breakfast ingredients, Bulma started to cook on the stove. She cracked her eggs and started to shake nervously. Bulma felt his eyes starring a hole into her back. She started to cry. These dreams were clawing their way into her real life. Not only do they steal her sleep, but now they make her to scared to be in the same room with her husband. She heard his chair slide on the floor, as he got up from the table.

Bulma felt Vegeta rap his arms around her. He prompted his chin on her forehead. Bulma started to tremble, tears were streaming down her face. Vegeta was confused, but he tried his best to soothe her. Though he didn't understand that him touching her, was making it worse. She was terrified of him. Bulma couldn't find a way out so she just stopped shaking and tried to relax. After a while, the tension got to Bulma. She started to hyperventilate, but she was just tiring herself out. Soon Bulma was asleep in Vegeta's arms. He looked her over. She was beautiful, but something was bothering her…. about him. She never had these problems; maybe she's _just_ starting to develop a fear of him. Slowly Vegeta carried her to the couch and set her down, he would talk to her when she woke up.

**_A/N: _Wow, this is pretty crappy, if you ask me. But if you like it, I beg of you please leave a comment. It makes me happy! Oh and btw, Vegeta turned off the stove, there will be no fires, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ok, I'm starting to slowly form a plot in my mind. But I'm mad because I'm putting dividers so people can see were different sense are, and they don't show up when it publishes it on the internet. Grrrr…. you guys can deal, right? OH YEA, I SAW RENT BABY! WOO! IT'S THE BEST MOVIE EVER…and this has nothing to do with the disclaimer so…I don't own DBZ, yay!

Bulma's surroundings were unfamiliar. There were trees, grass, bushes, and more trees. She didn't hear her predator anywhere near by, but she sensed him watching her.

"Vegeta!" she screamed, "Come out, just get this over with!"

Bulma looked around frantically. There was no response; he still wanted to play with her. Blind fear told Bulma to run, run fast and don't look behind her. That was the thing, the predator usually doesn't come after you until you start running. Vegeta wasn't any different.

Bulma heard him running behind her. Pretending he couldn't catch up in a snap of a finger. Trying to give her hope.

Bulma looked behind her, instantly realizing her mistake. His expression was so cruel and unforgettable. She couldn't take her eyes off his face, she couldn't get over the fact that he enjoyed her misery, and was looking forward to her pain.

"You better watch out, you wouldn't want to fall, now would you?"

Bulma instantly came out of her dazed and looked in front of her. She immediacy stopped and tried to balance herself, before she fell of the cliff which was dead ahead of her.

"Why won't these damn dreams stop!" Bulma screamed, pulling her hair, tears staining her reddened sweat streaked face.

Vegeta approached her, slowly. Bulma turned around to face Vegeta then back around to face the ocean view, horizon beyond the cliff.

"I'd rather kill myself, than die in your hands"

With that Bulma clenched her fist, and jumped. She dared not to open her eyes; the pain would be quick and painless, if she didn't see it coming. Bulma felt her body dropping, it was kind of like being on a roller coaster. The felling of freefalling made her stomach seem to go up her throat. But soon the felling stopped, when Bulma noticed she wasn't falling anymore.

"Wha…?" Bulma looked at her _savior _who still had an evil grin on his face.

"It wouldn't be fulfilling knowing you died, and I didn't have anything to do with it"

Vegeta pulled a disturbingly realistic puppy face. Bulma's face sickened in disgust, as he levitated them down to the bottom of the cliff.

"Ok, are you ready?"

Bulma just stared at him.

"I guess that's a yes"

Bulma gasped as Vegeta knocked her down, then picked her up by her feet.

Vegeta walked to the shore of the beach, dragging Bulma's head in the sand. He slowly walked deeper and deeper into the ocean, until it was up to his knee level. He just looked down, watching his wife gasp for breath.

Vegeta really couldn't see her expression, through the thick muddy water, so he watched the bubbles.

It had been at least a minute and there were only a few.

'The damned woman, must be holding her breath' he though, then Vegeta had an idea.

He kneed Bulma in the stomach, with an intense force. A bunch of bubbles came instantly, and some of the water was a faded blood red.

"That's better…"

"Woman! Woman wake up!"

Vegeta shook Bulma violently, as she whimpered from her hell sent, dream. She slowly opened her eyes to see Vegeta peering over her, concerned.

"Vegeta?" Bulma questioned.

"To else, would it be?" Vegeta spat, he refused to look totally weak.

Vegeta tried to move Bulma so she sat up strait on the couch, but she pushed his hand away. Bulma got up from the couch and backed away from him slowly.

"Please, don't hurt me, just leave me alone" Bulma pleaded, she was still backing away.

"Excuse me? Woman, have you've gone insane?"

Vegeta took a step closer, which sent Bulma running, Vegeta chased after her.

Bulma reached the front door and ran out side Vegeta was right behind her. She tried to run off of the doorstep, but tripped on the newspaper. Uprepared for the fall, Bulma fell backward, knocking skull.

"Shit!" Vegeta exclaimed as he saw his mates, unconscious body sprawled on the hard cement ground.

Vegeta stooped down, and lifted her head from the back. He clenched his teeth when he instantly felt the thick runny red substance seep through his fingers, from her blood soaked hair.

"Arg! Bulma, you idiot, your so thoughtless sometimes!"

Vegeta picked her up and carried her to her father's lab.

**_A/N: _Wow, Bulma's got it pretty crappy. Well, that's part of the plot, that soooooo many people are bothering me about. Points to two reviewers I'm not pointing any fingers. Anyway rent kicks major ass, go see it….BECAUSE DEE SAID SO! And would it be so hard to leave a comment, GOD!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am so happy, I did this story not knowing were I was going with it, but then I looked up sleeping disorders on the internet and I found exactly what I was looking for, yay Dee! Well, you will find out more in the story! Oh yea, I don't own DBZ, aww.

Bulma laid in the infirmary, unconscious. Her head was rapped in bandages, and her face was covered in wires. Vegeta sat by her side on the long uncomfortable hospital bed, holding Bulma's hand. She hardly had a pulse, and her ki was getting lower and lower.

"Vegeta, may you please come in the kitchen, I need to speak with you"

Dr. Briefs retreated to the kitchen, while Vegeta followed.

They sat down at the round oak table. Dr. Briefs picked up his pen and prepared to write in his pad.

"Vegeta, I need to ask you some questions about Bulma's behavior, it's very important. We might be able to figure out what is wrong with her"

Vegeta nodded and sat back in his chair.

"Well, first of all, can you tell me about Bulma's sleeping patterns. Does she ever wake up in the middle of the night, and then can't fall back to sleep?"

"Not often, but she is constantly complaining about not being able to sleep and then not being able to stay awake"

"Well, has Bulma seemed to have been careless or accident-prone lately? For example dropping random items, knocking into things?"

"Who falls over a newspaper?" Vegeta smirked

Dr. Briefs stopped scribbling in his note pad and looked Vegeta in the eye.

"One more thing Vegeta, has Bulma been having trouble with you?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, causing Dr. Briefs to sweat.

"V-Vegeta, this is for Bulma, please, answer the question"

"She's been avoiding me" Vegeta sighed, " It started a few weeks ago, she would wake up in the middle of the night then, sleep in her old room. Soon she stopped talking to me, and then she started to become afraid of me."

"Afraid?"

"When she fell, she was running from me. She was screaming at me, telling me not to kill her. Bulma tried to run out the door and fell…over the newspaper"

Dr. Briefs rolled his eyes then looked over his notes.

"Well, after testing, and the _helpful _answers you gave me, I came to the conclusion that Bulma might have 'narcolepsy'."

"Figures, the woman gets infected with some petty earth virus"

Vegeta started to relalax back into his chair, figuring that Bulma would be fine.

"Vegeta! This is serious! Narcolepsy is a neurological disorder caused by the brain's inability to regulate sleep-wake cycles normally. She is reliable to be more acciedent proned and to have problems with more personal relationships. You are the cloest person to her Vegeta, that's probly why she has been acting so strange"

"Yea, but why is she acting like I'm going to kill her?"

"Well the beginnig state is just having nightmares. Nothing really that serious, but soon her dreams will start to tangle with her real lfe. She won't be able to tell her dreams from her realities"

"So that means her dreams are probly about me-"

"-Harming her, that's right"

"But why me, she cares for me just as much as she does for you or the creepy bloond"

"I really don't know what to tell you, Vegeta"

Vegeta opend his mouth to speak but felt a destubance in Bulma's ki.

"Somethings wrong with her"

Vegeta ran to the infirmery to see what was wrong with her. He looked to Bulma's hostital bed to see her wipmber and shake. She was groping the hospital bed rails and was crying in the process. Vegeta walked over, to try to waker her up.

"Bulma! Bulma, wake up!"

Vegeta got no respose, she still shaked and wimpered.

"Fix her, now!"

Vegeta screemed in the direction of Bulma's father who had a grim look on his face.

"Vegeta, she can't wake up, she's in a coma. Though I don't understand, she should be completle paralised."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that she was in a coma! That kind of important, don't you think!"

Vegeta was losing patience. He almost lost it until he heard

"Vegeta…."

**_A/N: _I'm sorry there wasn't any gruesome death in this chapter, but I'm just informing you that this is Bulma's disorder. It's all starting to come together now isn't it…Not Really, I know. But it will…. I hope. Oh yea, 2 things, this story got as many reviews as my last story already, which was like a complete waist of my time, because it sucked. And secondly, I did research on this chapter, YAY REASEARCH! (IF I have anything wrong with the Narcolepsy thing, please tell me!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hi everyone, I just want to say that I am so appreciative of everyone sending me great reviews. I am trying my best to keep up with the story…its just that report cards came out so updates might be a little rare. Oh….and I don't own DBZ…but you still love me.

"This is impossible" Dr. Briefs started to walked towards his daughter but was stopped by one of Vegeta's warning glares. "She shouldn't be able to talk, move hear anything! All she should be able to do is breath!"

Vegeta looked down at Bulma and studied her, the monitor of one of the machines were implying that her heart rate was getting faster and faster. Bulma noticeably started breathing heavy, her eyes were closed tightly, and giving off the assumption that she wasn't having such pleasant dreams.

Cautiously Vegeta placed his palm over Bulma's head and closed his eyes:

"Vegeta, stop!"

Bulma was compressed against a wall, held tightly by Vegeta grip. He stared into her eyes; again all he could see was pain. He loved it. He loved how she squirmed in his grasp, desperate for a way out. She would never find one as long as he was alive.

Vegeta spat in Bulma's face and threw her to the ground. He placed his foot over Bulma's head and started digging her face into the rough, cold dirt.

"Why are you doing this?" Bulma screamed, after every world getting a mouth full of dirt "All I ever did was love you, give you food, a roof over your head. I cared for you!"

Vegeta gave Bulma a cold hard look, a look that made her stomach churn. Vegeta lifted her to her feet. He slowly crept inward and whispered in her ear.

"I never loved you, I used you. You are nothing more that a weak, deafens lese earth whore. That is all you will ever be"

Vegeta slapped Bulma then punched her in her stomach. She didn't scream, or show any emotion on her face. All she did was lie in a pool of her own blood coming from open wounds and her mouth.

He finally broke her. The one thing than kept her sprit alive was the thought that maybe he still loved her, but that was proven to be impossible. He hated her he never even loved her. All those times they made love was just sex. Its amazing how big a difference those two things were. Now there was nothing to live for, nothing to smile about, and nothing to take away, nothing to be given. There was nothing left for Bulma, so why cry?

Vegeta stood over Bulma and kicked her in her stomach. Blood spewed uncontrollably from her mouth. Bulma gagged and chocked for air. She almost screamed when she heard him whisper 'pathetic' under his breath.

Vegeta raised his hand from her head. How could she even think that he would even consider talking to her like that? It broke his heart when he saw her cry, he would probably die if he knew it was him who caused her tears. Vegeta train of mind was interrupted by another thought. Did he still have senzu beans? Vegeta tried to push the thought away, it was so random and it didn't have anything to do with this situation. It took a few minutes for Vegeta to realize that the senzu beans healed anyone. They could heal the fracture in Bulma's scull, but not of that damned disease. Vegeta exited the infirmary only to return moments later with a small brown bag.

Vegeta sat Bulma's dead weight up and put the bean into her slightly opened mouth. He moved her jaw so that the bean was crushed then closed her nose so she would swallow. Not long after, Vegeta got a response.

"Wha?" Bulma groaned "Were am I?" Bulma rubbed her head. She looked up at Vegeta, and then her clueless expression changed to confusion then to despair then to rage. Bulma sat up, and stood her ground.

"You monster! Get the hell away from me!"

**_A/N: _Ok so yea, my report card has been very, very naughty. No wait…that was me. Sorry this chapter was so short, I just felt that I should have tried my hardest to get it you as soon as I could of. Well you know the deal: _LEAVE A COMMENT!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm sick, very, very sick. Yesterday, I had a temperature of 101.7, gah! Well this chapter should be a little, out of place. That's just the state my mind is in right now. Ok people, I don't own DBZ, you will get over it…eventually.

Bulma carelessly ripped the wires from of her body and jumped out of the bed. She rubbed her head, then looked at her so-called enemy.

"How dare you even look at me. You broke my heart, you hurt me physically and mentally. I don't even know who you are anymore. I thought you loved me, but you just used me. I bet you're so proud of yourself, aren't you?"

Vegeta stared at her, expressionless. What could he say, how could he comfort her? What could he do? Nothing. The monster he saw in her dream was something like what he used to be, but after all this time on this damned planet, he has to have changed. Right? He just kept starring. All these months together, it was like all her trust for him has been blown away like dust in the wind. He was losing the one person who ever cared about him, and the one person he ever cared about. Vegeta couldn't let her get away. It would kill him.

"Damit woman" Vegeta sighed "I don't know what's wrong with you but we need to fix it"

"What the hell do you mean by fixing what's wrong with me. I'm fine, but you know what would make me feel better?"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

"If you got the hell out of my house, and left me and my family alone! We would all be better off without you!"

Bulma stormed out of the room, with out saying a word to her father. The two men looked at each other.

"Your on your own, Vegeta" Dr. Briefs quietly exited toward his laboratory.

Vegeta was in a right mind to go insane and blow up the entire planet (0.o Crazy Vegeta!), but that would be surrendering, and showing that he was weak and couldn't take a challenge. He wasn't going down, not like that. Saiyans were too proud to let anything get into the way of what they wanted, Vegeta ceased to remember that.

That Evening 

Bulma laid on the long luxurious red chaise lounge, this was were she use to cry when Yamcha had hurt her. She kicked over the empty box of tissues, and buried her face into her pillow. Things were so confusing, one second Vegeta's trying to kill her, the next, he doesn't know what she is talking about. Is he still messing with her head, or is he crazy? Never the less, he is still a danger to her. He had to go, even if it hurt for a little while. What Bulma didn't think about, was the fact that losing Vegeta would hurt for more than just a little while, it my torture her forever. She still had hope somewhere in her heart that he had changed, but her dreams kept her from believing that. Her state of mine made her delusional. What ever she thought had to be right, no matter what.

Bulma was about to reach for the remote, but froze when she saw a spiky haired figure in the doorway. He was holding something, she could quite tell what is was, she tried to focus on it, but lost concentration when she noticed that the figure was walking towards her.

"I thought, I told you to leave" Bulma looked at him. He was now in perfect lighting, she could make out everyone of his broad features looking down at her. Bulma stared back, speechless.

"I want to show you something" Vegeta whispered under his breath as if each word was killing him a little inside.

Bulma sat up and cleared the space next to her. There was nothing she could do again she was trapped. If she ran he would chase her, if she screamed no one would hear her. Trapped like a rat. Bulma sighed, when Vegeta sat next to her. His scent found its way up her nostrils, having her enemy this close almost made her nauseous. Bulma could now see that the item he was holding was a book, a photo album. He slowly opened it, and pointed to a picture.

"Now, who is that?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, she wasn't a 2 yea old, nor did she need to be talked to like one.

"I'm a grown woman, Vegeta. That is me."

Vegeta moved his finger to the figure that had his arm around her.

"And th- that's …I don't know!" Bulma said in a bewildered voice. Though she wasn't confused, she just didn't want to believe the truth.

"Woman, stop being dim-witted, you have narcolepsy, not amnesia!" Vegeta said, instantly regretted his words.

"What are you talking about, I don't have-"

"-Yes you do, the reason you feel such sudden rage for me is because of your nightmares. This little disorder of yours, makes your dreams tangle with reality. There's nothing you can do about it."

Bulma held her head in her hand, with her face towards the floor.

"I don't believe you…"

"What do you mean you don't believe me! Doesn't that explain everything to you, why don't you believe me? You have narcolepsy!"

"You're lying!" Bulma screamed chocking on tears.

She tried to get up and run, but she had no such luck. Before she had a chance to refuse, Bulma found her lips pressed hard against Vegeta's. After a few seconds Bulma thought 'what the hell' and closed her eyes. It must have been at least 30 seconds before each of then had a chance to breath. Bulma started gasping for breath, and then looked at Vegeta, who was still holding her.

"Still think I'm lying," He questioned honestly. Bulma rested her head on his chest.

"No, but Vegeta?"

"What now?"

"I'm starting to get tired"

**_A/N: _Weeeeeeee! I'm still sick! You know what will make me feel better? _COMMENTS_! Any who, I have a few Idea's for the next chapter. But for any medical people out there, just a question, can u be in a coma, and still be pregnant? Probably not but I'm just making sure before I through the idea out the window. Ok bye, people!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Umm ok, hi. Merry Chri- wait can't say it I might offend someone. Happy Holidays! I haven't updated in a while because my forester sister came last Wednesday and she's been bugging the hell out of me ever since. I told her to go in the other room for a good 2 hours because I had "Personal stuff to do on the computer". Oh well, I don't own DBZ, but I got all excited when I saw something that was kind of shaped like it in my stocking, it was only socks though.

"Maybe you should try to stay awake. Get some of that coffee that your father likes so much"

Bulma gently pulled away from Vegeta. The feeling out of his arms, made her feel cold and missed place. She turned around to run back into his arms but they were folded.

"Get the coffee"

Bulma rolled her eyes and exited to the kitchen, as Vegeta sat and relaxed into the couch. 'How am I supposed to tell her?' he questioned himself. Vegeta was thinking about what he just discovered, when he was holing his wife. He smirked, 'It's has very strong ki, higher than average saiyan brats, but is it healthy?' So many thoughts entered Vegeta's mind as he thought about his oncoming child. Would it be healthy, stronger than Kakarrot's brat, would it even be born?

Bulma reentered the room holding a cup with steam seeping from the mocha colored fluid inside.

"What's wrong?"

Bulma walked over and sat down beside her husband. For once he looked nervous.

"Vegeta…?"

"Womanyourpregnamt" Vegeta spat out quickly and quietly.

"Pardon?"

He looked at Bulma who was still giving him her 'what the hell' look, and sighed. He looked her in the eye and held on to his armrest as tight as he could with out damaging it…badly.

"Woman, your going to have my baby" Vegeta mumbled. He refused to say it again. She would find out eventually, anyway. He looked in her direction and could tell she heard him correctly.

"Well, how do you know, when did you find out?"

"When I was holding you I felt a second ki… it was coming from inside you. That means your probably 3 or 4 earth months into"

Bulma started the play with her fingers. She watched them intensely. With millions of questions running through each of their heads Bulma broke the ice.

"I'm a little confused, but I'm still happy. I am getting older, and I was going to have a child sooner or later."

She grabbed his hand quickly, before he was able to pull away and avoid a 'touching' moment, and looked into his eyes.

"And I'm ecstatic that you are the father"

Vegeta tried to keep the 'why me' look on his face, but it was getting harder and harder with the woman smiling at him. Vegeta had been defeated. Bulma smiled as she once again found herself in Vegeta's arm, as he kissed her forehead.

"You will be a damn good mother, I know that much. I couldn't choose a better woman to bear my child. Even if she is a loud mouthed, arrogant, alien"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that on account that I'm so tired" Bulma yawned "Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a little while"

"Bulma, no! Stay awake!"

"But Vegeta it's so hard…I can't help it…" Bulma said as she slowly drifted away to an unknown hell.

Vegeta groaned as he laid Bulma down on the couch. 'Here we go again' he thought as began to leave the room, but something made him stop. He looked at Bulma and saw that she was mouthing something.

'Your not Vegeta, your not Vegeta'

**_A/N:_ Sorry this was so short, but I was just trying to fit the pregnant thing in somewhere, so…. yea. I want to thank everyone who told me about the coma pregnant thing, it helped. It is going to make the story longer, yay! I don't have a lot to say…. so _LEAVE A COMMENT!_ And Happy Holidays!**


	7. Chapter 7

1Disclaimer: Hiya fans! Are you read for an extra long chapter? Good! Here we go! ……Don't own DBZ yada, yada. Yada.

They were in a small meadow, with a stream rapidly running through it. The grass was a luscious green, and there were flowers everywhere. It was so beautiful, too lovely for tears or bloodshed….

"Now why would you say that?"

Vegeta walked towards Bulma with that damned evil gleam in his eye. He seemed displeased that she didn't flinch at each step he took closer to her, but he could still smell a few traces of fear. He stopped walking when she started to talk.

"Your not Vegeta, you can't be. No matter how real this dream may get, I will still know that you are not Vegeta"

Vegeta spat at her comment then continued closer towards his prey. He stood only two feet at most away from her, and she stood her ground well. Her teeth and fist were clenched tightly, but Bulma refused to run anymore.

"Your not real!"

She screamed. He looked at her like he was "hurt" then took her hand into his.

"So you love me so much that you want to have my child? Well why don't you show me how much you love me"

Before Bulma could see it coming Vegeta took a hold of her and 'inappropriately' held her against his body. She tried to shake loose, but that just made the situation worse for her.

"Stop! Let me go, don't do this!"

Bulma screamed as loud as she could, well aware no one could hear her.

"Hey! I thought you loved me woman, isn't this what you wanted!"

He released her, and let her roughly fall to the ground.

"To think I would ever lower myself to fuck an earth scum like you"

Bulma forced herself to get up. She held her right arm, she was positive she broke it, or at least fractured it. Bulma looked at Vegeta with disgust, the look was reflected back.

"Pathetic" Vegeta spat "Your just a weak little girl who's pregnant. What have you accomplished with your life? That's right, nothing. You are nothing."

Those words seemed to rip Bulma's flesh right off of her bones, she always feared that Vegeta would say those exact words, and here he was doing it. Bulma tried so hard to remember that its not the real Vegeta, but it wasn't going so well. If she did remember, she wouldn't be crying, if she did remember, she wouldn't feel like her heart has been ripped into tiny little pieces, eaten then spit back out again. It was too hard, that evil, maniacal person, who was killing her physically and emotionally had to be her husband, if he wasn't real then why could he touch her? How could he hurt her so bad, if he wasn't real?

"_Woman! Don't be an idiot, you know I would never say anything like that!"_

Bulma and frantically looked around to find nothing, but Bulma had a hunch of who the voice belonged to.

"Vegeta" Bulma screamed, "Is that you?"

"_Didn't I say don't be an idiot, who the hell else would it be?"_

Bulma smiled, she knew he had his hand on her head and was watching over her, all her traces of fear seem to just drift away. Vegeta didn't like not being in control.

"Aww, you little imagination came to save you. Your imagining things, you're going crazy…"

Bulma just starred at him confused, was he trying to say that she was just hearing things?

"Let me demonstrate"

Vegeta flew towards Bulma in the blink of an eye and punched her in her stomach.

"My baby!" She screamed with tears running down her cheeks. Bulma was certain that her baby was gone, and that she had a dead child inside her.

"You killed by baby!"

Vegeta smirked, "Well now you know I'm real, don't you?"

"_Woman, don't worry about the brat, he's fine. You're not being harmed in reality! Remember, none of this is real, your just trapped in your own nightmare, none of this is real!"_

Bulma once again forced herself to her feet. She could feel the negative image of Vegeta getting weaker.

"Your not real, your not real, your not real…" Bulma chanted as Vegeta looked at her threateningly.

"Your not real, this is just a dream!"

Bulma screamed with so much emotion, so much power, it took almost all her energy out of her. She feel to the ground held her head firmly. She had no more fear she was ok. Vegeta loved her, he would never betray or hurt her, and Bulma was finally realizing that. She was finally fully trusting Vegeta. She knew there was only one Vegeta, the one that loved her. There was no doubt in her mind and that's what cured her.

_**A few hours later…..**_

Bulma slowly sat up, then looked around her settings. There she was in her bedroom that she shared with Vegeta, and there was Vegeta sleeping by her side. It must have been at least 4 o' clock in the morning he deserved to rest. Bulma put one arm over him and kissed his ear. She couldn't remember the last time that she was this comfortable with him. She could kiss her husband, hold him and love him with out being afraid. Bulma missed that feeling.

She noticed that Vegeta had his arm rapped around hers, he didn't want her to get away, so she just relaxed and let herself let go of any tenseness in her body and just to relax. Bulma yawned, then closed her eyes for a peaceful sleep, one she hadn't had in a long, long time.

**A/N: Its not over folks, there will be more excitement and crap, but you have to wait until next chapter, muhahhahahahahhaha! Anyway the end of this chaper was so fun to write. Yes I know Vegeta's OC, to da max, but come on, its cute. Well if you want the next chapter you better _LEAVE A COMMENT!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Wow, I haven't updated in such a long time. Well the thing is I got a great new idea for a story, and it just seems to have so much potential. Do me a favor and add me to your author's alert list so that you will know when the first chapter comes out. If you liked this story you will love my next one. Ok people this will either be my last chapter of next to last, it depends on were I get. It's going to be rushed because I'm really excited about this new idea. So here we go!

Vegeta walked into the back of the large, yellow, domed building covered in sweat. The towel around his neck was already soaked so there was not point in wiping his forehead. Vegeta walked into the kitchen and ringed out his towel in the sink. He started walk out the room but noticed his wife on the way out. She was sleeping head down on the table. She was having one of those nightmares again, he could tell by her eyes wincing now and then, and the small murmurs that came from her mouth. Bulma's psychiatrist said that she would still have nightmares, no matter what, but nothing as drastic as before. Vegeta thought about carrying Bulma to their bedroom, but thought that it would be best to wake her up now, if the dream got to intense, Vegeta was afraid the effect would become worse than there tiny dilemma three months ago.

"Woman, wake up." Vegeta said, poking Bulma on her shoulder. He knew that was one of the things that annoyed the crap out of her, constant, consistent poking. Vegeta had to admit, it was fun, and he could do it for hours. After two solid minutes of poking the same little, and now red, spot in her back, Bulma awaked.

"Vegeta, what the hell! Can you please stop!" Bulma screamed pushing his hand away. She gave him and infamous death glare, and then tried to stand up, nut failed.

"Damn it, Vegeta help me." Bulma complained, reaching her hand to his shoulder and hoisted her bodyweight on her feet.

"God, I think this baby weighs more than me" she smiled after establishing her balance

Vegeta just smirked, and left Bulma in the kitchen to start on his lunch.

Bulma chopped the onion slowly, and started to think. She hate being alone and doing some mindless task, because it allowed her mind to wander and to think about some things that she really didn't want to think of. Bulma was half way through the onion, until she started thinking about her son. At first her thoughts were good and pure. She was about to have a baby boy, someone who she could raise and guide in her teaching, but then Bulma started thinking more critically. She was about to have a saiyan's baby. She was only a mere earth woman; she had no were near any of the strength of a saiyan female. What if this baby slowly ripped her up from the inside? Bulma tried to concentrate, but she couldn't stop thinking of her could be demon child.

"Shit!" Bulma said through her teeth. She sliced her finger. The cut wasn't that deep but it hurt like hell. Bulma put a skin colored band-aid around her finger and put all of her cooking ingredients away. She didn't feel like cooking much at all, and Vegeta had learned how to make cereal, and became quite fond of it. Bulma headed upstairs; suddenly feeling tired, and slipped into her bed, falling asleep to Vegeta's shower water.

Bulma lay silent in her bed, alone. Vegeta hadn't come to bed yet, she figured that he was still training. Bulma tried to go back to sleep but she was starting to have small pains in her stomach. They kept getting more and more intense. 'Its nothing' she thought ' the baby is just kicking'. Bulma tried to go back to sleep, but it was hopeless now. The pain was too much.

"What the hell is going on?"

Bulma questioned herself. She pulled her maternity nightgown up, to reveal her swollen stomach. She rubbed it gently. And started to hum to her baby.

"Agh!" Bulma hissed.

It felt like someone was clawing her body inside out. The pain just started getting more and more drastic, until Bulma say a small handprint through the skin of her womb. The handprint started to press harder and harder through her skin, until it finally tore through. Dark red fluid soaked the infant's hand. Until the gash in he stomach was stretched bigger, to expose her son's head.

The pain was unexplainable, but Bulma was worried about the blood soaked baby, halfway out of her womb. When he opened his eyes, they were a piercing dark red, to match Bulma's blood and gore decorating her sheets. The infant started to talk, possessed with Vegeta's voice.

"My mother, you killed my father. His goal was to break you, then kill you after, that's exactly what I plan to do" the baby smiled "You thought Vegeta was hurting you, have you ever been torn from the inside out?"

Bulma was speechless, until she started to hear Vegeta's voice, "Bulma wake up! Not again! Woman!"

Bulma sat up and instantly looked at her stomach it was still in tact. I was just a dream Bulma kept repeating in her mind.

"Woman, are you ok? What the fuck just-"

"-It was just a dream Vegeta, no worries" Bulma interrupted, nervously rubbing her stomach. "I better go start breakfast"

Bulma lifted her self out of the bed and make her way out of the room. Leaving a, for once, concerned Vegeta fall back to sleep.

Bulma was at the refrigerator deciding what to cook, when she noticed that she left the knife from last night out. She walk slowly toward the knife and picked it up. She slowly ran her finger down the blade. Bulma then looked at her stomach, only to flinch with pain.

"This baby wants to kill me. I know it." Bulma grasped the knife tightly " Not if I kill it first!"

Bulma raised her trembling hand, high above her head, the with no regrets let her hang dig the knife into her stomach. Bulma tightened her eyes expecting a lot more pain, instead there was none at all. She slowly opened her eyes to see a scowling Vegeta holding her arm. He snatched the knife out of her hand and through it into the sink. "Explain"

Bulma started to cry, frantically, but tried to explain through tears.

"Vegeta! This baby wants to kill me! Its going to tear me inside out, and cause me worse pain than before!"

Vegeta place his hand behind his head, not fully willing to go through this shit again. So all he did was sigh, and hug her, it helped last time.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking" Bulma cried as Vegeta stroked her hair

"I know you scared, but you need to be strong. Onna, would I ever harm you, or put you in harms way?"

She shook her head no, and then just held him tight.

Vegeta lead Bulma up their staircase and to their bedroom. He let Bulma fall asleep, but he still continued to watch her, just to wake her up, if she was having any nightmares.

FIN 

**_A/N: _Ommfg, it's the very last chapter. Well Bulma and Vegeta live happily ever after with Trunks, who was evil as a fetus. Who would have figured? Anyway, this is it, thank you to all my reviewers I love you all. And I will try to put a little comic genius in my next story. Put me on you authors alert list, I will probably start to the first chapter tomorrow. If you leave me a review, I will notify you of the title of my story which will give you a great idea of what its all about, so make sure you _Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am so disappointed in my self. Seriously. I can't believe so many people didn't like my ending, so when I'm done with this chapter I'm going to go into my corner, and cry with a suicidal Mickey Mouse, which I don't own, along with DBZ.

Bulma walked into her lab carefully, sliding her hand against the wall for support. She's been pregnant for six months now, and it hasn't been getting any easier. Its getting harder for her to walk without tipping over, eating without vomiting it up or at least relax, because the damned baby starts kicking. Bulma groaned and sat in her lab char and started to watch Vegeta through the cameras.

She smiled at how much he has changed, but he was still Vegeta. Bulma knew that she couldn't even change that. Vegeta battled droid after droid and wouldn't stop until he collapsed. He claimed that all that time taking care of her, he missed out on way too much training, so he had to give his all now. The androids would be here, taking innocent lives, and he be damned if that included his "Woman and Brat". Bulma rubbed her stomach. She prayed to Kami that the baby wouldn't look too much like Vegeta, especially if she was a girl. Bulma looked at the clock and smirked.

'Its almost time' she thought.

Bulma watched the monitor with such intensity, watching Vegeta's movements get slower and slower.

'Five, Four, Three, Two…."

"Woman!"

Vegeta had collapsed on the gravity room floor covered with blood and sweat. Every evening around six-ish, Vegeta would loose all of his energy, and Bulma would have to bring him a sensu bean. So Bulma started walking towards the gravity room with a small bag for her daily chore.

Bulma made sure to set the gravity to normal earth weight, then the combination to get inside. She sashayed over to her exhausted husband, and stood over him, to smile in his face.

"Vegeta, you should know better, making a pregnant woman run back and fourth. Honestly!"

Vegeta gave her a look. Bulma studied his eyes, and decided it was time to stop playing around and to give him the damn bean. She sighed and knelt down, and fed him the small, yellow morsel. She watched him chew it, then recover instantly.

"I swear Woman, do you always have to make a comment?"

Bulma giggled and followed him out of the lab closing the door behind her.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

Vegeta sat in kitchen playing with his fingers, watching his wife mix some ill smelling concoction in a giant bowl. Bulma test tasted it. Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle when he saw his wife face sour in disgust and spit the brown mold out.

"Must be delicious" Vegeta remarked.

Bulma rubbed her mouth and shot Vegeta a glance. All he did was watch her reach into a cabinet and get a box of cereal and slam it onto the table.

"Bon Appetite'!" Bulma smirked, as she walked out the room.

"Damn mood changes" Vegeta whispered under his breath.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Bulma sat up in her bed twisting the sheets that were coiled around her body.

'Three more months' She thought, maybe even less if the baby was premature. Time seemed to be going by faster and faster and the due date was getting closer and closer. She groaned and started thinking about her baby.

'Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it favor her, or Vegeta? Will it grow up like Vegeta?' Millions of questions ran through Bulma's head, questions that she would have to wait, if she wanted them to be answered.

Bulma's train of thought was interrupted by a spiky hair figure entering her room. Vegeta lay down next to her and opened his arms, Bulma accepted the invitation to be held and looked at Vegeta. "What's the occasion?"

Vegeta gave Bulma a stern look and held her hand.

"Look, you getting bigger and the due dates getting closer. I need to explain the precautions that you're going to go through when you have my child."

Bulma gave him a puzzled look, but let him continue.

A/N: Hi! Rent comes out on DVD Feb. 21! I am so excited! I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long, for this new chapter, please forgive me, I will do better. Anyway, yea the next chapter probably won't come out until next week, I don't know. _**Whatever leave your** **comments!**_


End file.
